Teaching Hermione
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Following on from the events of Loving Hermione, Harry Potter and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, are on their way back to Hogwarts for their Fifth Year as the Gryffindor Prefects, but what happens when their new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor is someone who is close to the Minister of Magic?
1. Chapter 1

Title **Teaching Hermione**

Rating **M**

Summary **Following on from the events of Loving Hermione, Harry Potter and his girlfriend, Hermione Granger, are on their way back to Hogwarts for their Fifth Year as the Gryffindor Prefects, but what happens when their new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor is someone who is close to the Minister of Magic?**

Pairings **Harry/Hermione, Remus/Tonks, Cedric/Cho, Ginny/Neville, Susan/Hannah, Ron/Lavender** **; Fred/Alicia, George/Angelina, Roger/Alicia, OC/Daphne, Draco/Pansy**

Warnings **Contains mentions of a past rape, Molly, Percy and Ron bashing along with a couple of scenes of a sexual nature**

 _Contains some text from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

 _Yay! It is the first chapter of the highly anticipated Teaching Hermione, the sequel to Taking Hermione and Loving Hermione. Enjoy!_

-Teaching Hermione-

 _Previously on Loving Hermione…_

 _"_ _WILL YOU LOT GET DOWN HERE NOW, PLEASE!" Mrs Weasley bellowed and Hermione jumped, hurrying out of the room, having quickly gotten dressed in a record time for herself. Harry seized Hedwig, stuffed her unceremoniously into her cage, and set off downstairs after Hermione, dragging his trunk._

 _Mrs Black's portrait was howling with rage but nobody was bothering to close the curtains over her; all the noise in the hall was bound to rouse her again anyway._

 _"_ _Harry, you're to leave your trunk and owl" Amelia said, "I've assigned Auror Moody and Cedric to deal with that. We want to get to Kings Cross early as Sirius and I need to discuss with you and Hermione about the ritual, and Susan needs to come under guard as she is the DMLE Head's niece."_

 _Harry and Hermione eventually left the house with Susan, the three prefects wondering what was in store for them this year. For Harry, however, for the first time in his life, he would miss his home._

 ** _Platform 9¾ at London Kings Cross, London, England_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _September 1995_**

It took the group of Tonks, Remus, Amelia, Sirius and Kingsley fifteen minutes to escort Harry, Susan and Hermione reach King's Cross, using the Muggle bus service to get there as Hermione had tried the Knight Bus a few years ago, and not to her liking. During the journey nothing eventful had happened to the group, leading them to have a safe trip throughout

Finding a restaurant, they discussed the ritual, and what it entailed, with Harry agreeing with Sirius to do it during the Christmas holidays, knowing that he would need a special room that can only be found in Potter Manor, a room which supported rituals of this sort.

Finishing a lazy breakfast, they headed across the Euston Road and headed inside the station, where they lingered casually beside the barrier between platforms nine and ten until the coast was clear, then each of them leaned against it in turn and fell easily through onto platform nine and three quarters, where the Hogwarts Express stood belching sooty steam over a platform packed with departing students and their families.

With two of her ore trusted Aurors, Amelia had the Hogwarts Express searched, letting the students on after a quick bag search, all in the name of precautions, following Ministry advice from Cornelius Fudge, who had seen his friend, Lucius Malfoy committing murder during the summer break, only just avoiding being Obviated by the 'Imperious Curse Sufferer' Death Eater.

"I hope the others make it in time," Susan said, anxiously waiting for the twins to come as she knew that they would guard the luggage that had been brought by the Order members, staring behind her at the wrought-iron arch spanning the platform through which new arrivals would come.

"Nice dog, Harry!" called a tall boy with dreadlocks.

"Thanks, Lee," said Harry, grinning, as Sirius wagged his tail frantically, having changed into his Animagus form before arriving at the station.

As they got onto the train, they bumped into Luna Lovegood, a friend that Harry and Hermione had met through Cho Chang prior to the first task, sitting in a carriage chatting about Cedric.

Seeing that Ginny and the twins had arrived, Harry ushered them over to the compartment that he and Hermione had reserved, knowing that the troublemakers and Lee Jordan together would be as bad, in his opinion, as leaving the two remaining Marauders and the twins together!

"Bloody nuisance Ronald is. We were almost at the station when he realised he had left that bloody owl of his back at your place." Fred said, "When Ginny suggested that mom send Pigwingdon to Hogwarts via a letter for him, she had a right go at her, telling her that she was banned from even talking to Neville."

"Dad then said that he was…he was going to force a betrothal on me if I didn't comply with that…that harpy!" Ginny said, crying. "Gred and Forge won't bother enforcing the ban, but mother…she said she was going to write to Madam Longbottom and tell her to make Neville Cease and Desist. She also told that brain dead brother of mine to make sure that he makes Neville understand."

"What our dear sister didn't tell you though is that she put a Bat Bogey Hex on our mother, and now she has had a warning about a breach of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery from that Mafalda Hopkirk woman." George said, smiling. "The first Weasley to get a letter like that, she is honoured!"

Eventually Harry, Hermione and Susan headed to the Prefects carriage where they saw, in the role of Head Boy, Ravenclaw student Roger Davies, accompanied by his girlfriend, Gryffindor Head Girl Alicia Spinett.

"Looks like Fred is going to be sad." Harry said to Hermione, noticing how the Head Students were holding hands. "He's had a crush on Alicia since Forth Year."

Eventually the remainder of the prefects for the meeting arrived. Representing the Fifth Years were Draco Malfoy and his girlfriend Pansy for Slytherin, Harry and Hermione for Gryffindor, Susan and Justin Finch-Fletchery for Hufflepuff and for Ravenclaw was Padma Patil and Kevin Entwhistle.

As Roger and Alicia outlined the rules as prefects, including the times that they were due to patrol the train, Harry and Hermione noticed that Pansy was twiddling a ring on her finger, one that Susan would later describe as a betrothal ring, which held magic to ensure that the future bride would remain a virgin until the wedding day..

"They're letting Mudbloods get away with all sorts nowadays." Pansy said as the meeting had broken up, Roger and Alicia heading back to the private compartment for the Head Students. "Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if you had slept with Potter over the summer, you fucking Mudblood whore. If not then at least let a Pureblood shag him first, seeing as you've already sullied yourself."

Hermione took one look at Pansy and the state of her uniform, and subsequently started laughing. "Me, a whore...that concept is laughable, especially when you are the one who is dressing like a trollop. The day I let my Harry see you naked would be the day that you appear in a certain Muggle nude magazine, not that Harry would ever look at them."

"Hermione is telling the truth. He is completely and utterly devoted to her. And if you remember it was that bastard Krum and his friend that forced themselves on Hermione." Susan said, wishing that she could give Pansy a kicking.

Suddenly Harry dived in front of the two women, taking a Cruciatus that was meant for Hermione, an alarm going off all throughout the train, Roger and Alicia running into the Prefects compartment.

"The wards alerted us to the use of an Unforgivable being used in here." Roger said, doing an impersonation of the speech that was contained in the Auror Handbook. "Nobody leave until we find out who the culprit is." As Hermione went to stand up, having been pushed out of the way, Harry grabbed her hand in an attempt to get up himself.

"It...it was Malfoy." Harry said, being helped onto a chair whilst Alicia sent a Patronus to the Hogwarts Healer, Poppy Pomfrey. Pushing a rune that was hidden behind a panel, she turned off the alarm, the express stopping just outside of Peterborough station. "Malfoy cast... Cruciatus."

Eventually the Healer, along with Aurors Shacklebolt and Tonks, arrived at the Express, Pomfrey to administer treatment and Tonks and Shacklebolt to remove Malfoy for questioning.

 ** _Auror Headquarters, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Ministry of Magic, London, England_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _September 1995_**

Draco Malfoy was in glee. Despite the last few hours since his processing at the Headquarters of the Auror Department having been a been a nightmare for him, being hauled into the Holding Cells following the attempted murder of the heir of another Ancient and Most Noble House by use of the Cruciatus Curse, he was now free, thanks to his mother and her influence.

' _Fucking freak of a half blood spawn of a blood traitor 'sister' of my mother and a Mudblood arresting me, a Malfoy. The Dark Lord would kill her for living_.' He thought as he was forced to take Veritaserum during his interrogation.

His mother had come through for him, getting him a warning for breaching the Reasonable Restriction for Underage Sorcery instead of a Life sentence at Azkaban, instead making it so Rufus Scrimgeour had to possibly make a decision over if he wanted to remain Head Auror, or be fifed by Amelia Bones, all because Narcissa threatened him to make sure her niece was put on Azkaban guard duty.

Draco knew he would be on his way to Hogwarts and the sorting soon...if only he could succeed where the Dark Lord failed...and kill Harry Potter...

 ** _Hogsmeade Station, Hogsmeade, Ross and Cromarty, Scotland_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _September1995._**

Having been excused for the remainder of the trip by Madam Pomfrey from Prefect duties, Harry and Hermione made their way back to the compartment that contained Ginny, Luna, Neville and the twins, with Ginny on Neville's lap, Hermione following suit with her boyfriend.

Eventually they had arrived at Hogsmeade when Harry remained behind with Hermione, looking at something weird.

"What are those things, do you reckon?" he asked his girlfriend, nodding at the horrible horses as the other students surged past them, seeing the Thestrals due to having witnessed a car crash in the window of Grimmauld Place a few days before returning, seeing the driver of the car die instantly after he had hit a lorry.

"I'm not sure. I think Luna would know." Hermione replied, looking at the creatures, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither, the vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats.

Standing still and quiet in the gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister. Harry could not understand why the coaches were being pulled by these horrible horses when they were quite capable of moving along by themselves.

A short distance away, Pansy Parkinson, followed by a small gang of cronies including Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore Nott, was pushing some timid-looking second years out of the way so that they could get a coach to themselves.

"Parkinson was being absolutely foul to a group of Second Years back there, I swear I'm going to report her as she has only had her badge three minutes and is already using it to bully people worse than ever...Where's Crookshanks?"

"Ginny's got him," said Harry. "There she is..." Ginny had just emerged from the crowd, clutching a squirming Crookshanks.

"Thanks," said Hermione, relieving Ginny of the cat. "Come on, let's get a carriage together before they all fill up..."

Little did they expect this year to be interesting..

-Teaching Hermione-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 02 – The new DADA Professor arrives…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **242 /** **Publish Date** **17/02/2017**


	2. Chapter 2

Title **Teaching Hermione / / /** Rating **M**

Warnings **Contains mentions of a past rape, Molly, Percy and Ron bashing along with a couple of scenes of a sexual nature**

 _Contains some text from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Dennis Creevey is a First Year for the purpose of this fic…_

-Teaching Hermione-

 _Previously on Loving Hermione…_

 _Eventually they had arrived at Hogsmeade when Harry remained behind with Hermione, looking at something weird._

 _"_ _What are those things, do you reckon?" he asked his girlfriend, nodding at the horrible horses as the other students surged past them, seeing the Thestrals due to having witnessed a car crash in the window of Grimmauld Place a few days before returning, seeing the driver of the car die instantly after he had hit a lorry._

 _"_ _I'm not sure. I think Luna would know." Hermione replied, looking at the creatures, their black coats clinging to their skeletons, of which every bone was visible. Their heads were dragonish, and their pupil-less eyes white and staring. Wings sprouted from each wither, the vast, black leathery wings that looked as though they ought to belong to giant bats._

 _Standing still and quiet in the gloom, the creatures looked eerie and sinister. Harry could not understand why the coaches were being pulled by these horrible horses when they were quite capable of moving along by themselves._

 _A short distance away, Pansy Parkinson, followed by a small gang of cronies including Crabbe, Goyle, and Theodore Nott, was pushing some timid-looking second years out of the way so that they could get a coach to themselves._

 _"_ _Parkinson was being absolutely foul to a group of Second Years back there, I swear I'm going to report her as she has only had her badge three minutes and is already using it to bully people worse than ever...Where's Crookshanks?"_

 _"_ _Ginny's got him," said Harry. "There she is..." Ginny had just emerged from the crowd, clutching a squirming Crookshanks._

 _"_ _Thanks," said Hermione, relieving Ginny of the cat. "Come on, let's get a carriage together before they all fill up..."_

 _Little did they expect this year to be interesting..._

 ** _The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_**

 ** _1_** ** _st_** ** _September 1995_**

Harry and Hermine, along with their friends Neville, Ginny and Susan and the Weasley twins, entered the Great Hall to the sight that they never wanted to see…Draco Malfoy sitting down at the Slytherin Table, waiting for his evening meal to start.

"How…how did that bastard escape a one-way ticket for Azkaban? He cast a bloody Cruciatus at Harry and now he is walking free? Stinks of injustice." Susan said, seeing her girlfriend at the Hufflepuff table, keeping a space open for her. "Auntie Amelia must have been either overruled by Fudge or Scrimgeour must have done a back-door deal with Narcissa Malfoy without her knowledge."

As Susan finished speaking, Neville and Ginny escorted her to the Hufflepuff table when Fred saw Alicia kiss her boyfriend, before she headed to the Gryffindor table

The House tables in the Great Hall were filling up under the starless black ceiling, which was just like the sky they could glimpse through the high windows. Candles floated in mid-air all along the tables, illuminating the silvery ghosts who were dotted about the Hall and the faces of the students talking eagerly to one another, waiting for the new batch of First Years.

The two new Gryffindor Prefects watched as the long line of scared-looking first years entered, led by Professor McGonagall, who was carrying a stool on

which sat an ancient wizard's hat, heavily patched and darned with a

wide rip near the frayed brim.

"Was we that small?" Neville asked Hermione and Harry, watching as they lined up in front of the staff table, Harry taking a notepad and a ball point pen from his bag, items acquired by Sophie Granger from her office.

Hermione watched as he took notes of all the names for who was going into Gryffindor, such as Euan Abercrombie, Dennis Creevey, Mark Evans, Sophia Perks (who Harr noticed was an exact miniature of his year mate Sally-Ann),

"Why are you taking notes of their names?" Hermione asked her boyfriend, following the sorting of "Zeller, Rose" into Hufflepuff.

"I wanted to make a list so I know who is who, and can do a roll call first thing in the morning when we escort them for their breakfast." Harry said, to which Hermione realised that he was logical in his thoughts, the First Years being new to Hogwarts and not wanting them to get lost unlike when he was a first year. He made a note to call Sirius on a mirror that he had been given Harry the previous day, wanting to know if it was possible to make a copy of the Marauders Map, but with the tracking of people feature disabled, so he could help the First Years.

When all the students had finished eating and the noise level in the hall was starting to creep upward, Dumbledore got to his feet. Once the Headmaster stood up, the talking ceased immediately as all turned to face him.

Harry was feeling pleasantly drowsy now. His four-poster bed was waiting somewhere above, wonderfully warm and soft, but lonely without Hermione next to him. He knew, however, that he had to assist his girlfriend with the First Years, the duties of a Prefect requiring him to do so.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," Dumbledore said, discreetly removing a few crumbs from his beard. "First years ought to know that the forest in the grounds is out of bounds to students, same with a few of our older students who ought to know by now too."

The twins shared smirks at this, knowing that they were the second-best troublemakers in Hogwarts, after the Marauders of course!

"Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, for what he tells me is the four hundred and sixty-second time, to remind you all that magic is not permitted in corridors between classes, nor are a number of other things, all of which can be checked on the extensive list now fastened to the door of the office of the Caretaker, to pursue at your leisure.

"My final notice is that we will be having a new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, former Head Boy, Professor Percy Weasley."

Before Dumbledore could continue, he saw Percy rise from the table, making a speech about how the "Ministry wants to improve the standards of its education to youngsters", and that they were moving "into a new era of openness, effectiveness, and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

Both Harry and Hermione shared a look with Neville, the threesome knowing that Percy Weasley was going to start interfering in Hogwarts.

There was a great clattering and banging all around them; Dumbledore had obviously just dismissed the school, because everyone was standing up ready to leave the Hall. Hermione jumped up, Harry right next to her, heading towards the First Years.

"Stay seated for a few minutes, let us just wait for it to die down." Harry said, knowing that they would be likely to lose a First Year or two otherwise.

Hermione looked around to see that Susan and Justin had done the same with their Hufﬂepuffs, along with Padma and Kevin for Ravenclaw. The Slytherin Prefects, however, had just abandoned their First Years, leaving them to follow Professor Snape, who was looking extremely displeased!

A red-haired boy sitting next to Euan Abercrombie, who Harry recognised to be Mark Evans, who had lived in Greater Winging, looking in awe of him, Mark remembering the time that Harry had saved him from Dudley.

"You're Harry Potter of Little Winging, aren't you?" Mark asked, hoping that he was right. "You stopped that big idiot from stealing my money at Little Winging Primary when it was my first day. I never got to say thanks."

"Yes…thank you Mark. I just hope that oaf of a cousin hasn't hurt you since." Harry replied, glad that he had been recognised for something that was not being the Boy-Who-Lived or the TriWizard Champion.

"No, he hasn't. The Dursley's left back in the summer and never came back." Mark said, as the last few older students left the Great Hall. "Mom thinks that they are in witness protection, but she doesn't know if it is true. She asked her superiors but they are tight lipped."

"They are, in a way." Harry said, hoping that he could not have any more discussions of his former life. Looking around, he could see it was quiet. "Anyway, as it getting empty, I think that we should start getting to the Common Room."

They had to wait for a few minutes, however, as Harry saw that that one of his Gryffindors, a girl named Mary Marsh, was over at the Hufflepuff table, hugging her twin sister, who Harry remembered was named Sarah, her sister in tears because she was not able to be in the same house as each other.

The two Gryffindor Prefects watched as Susan and Justin sat down next to Sarah, comforting her, promising her that she and her sister would still be able to see each other for most of the day.

Hermione knew that her boyfriend, by the look on his face, was forming a plan which would get the combined First Years of Ravenclaw Hufflepuff and Gryffindor to mix with each other in a social setting. Is well this idea which allowed her mind to come up with another idea, knowing that the Weasley twins quite often sneaked through the secret passages to the charming village of Hogsmeade to pick up various items, she would enlist Fred and George to obtain for her a barrel of Pumpkin Juice and a barrel of Butterbeer.

Eventually Mary Marsh returned to the Gryffindor table, meaning that she and Harry would be able to take them up to their beds. But before they sing in to sleep, Hermione promised to them that she would read a story from one of the books that she had obtained from Grimmauld Place, the Tales of Beedle the Bard.

The other two groups of First Years left along with their Prefects, at the same time as Harry Hermione and the Gryffindor First year students departed, knowing that the corridors that were quiet now, headed towards the various common rooms taking their time in their journey.

As they got to the Entrance to the Gryffindor Tower, Hermione was about to give them a lecture similar to what Percy Weasley had in their First Year, had Harry not stopped her by placing a single finger on her lips.

"Right folks, you need to remember three important things for tonight. Firstly, lights out for you is 9pm. Secondly, boys cannot head to the girl's dorms and vice versa, and finally, you will need to be ready for a short orientation before Breakfast. That means up and ready for half 6 and Hermione and I will show you round. We will discuss the rules in full then." Harry said, knowing that he ran the risk of Hermione telling him off for interrupting her.

" _Mimbulus mimbletonia_!"

"Correct," said the Fat Lady, and her portrait swung open toward them like a door, revealing a circular hole in the wall behind, through which Harry, Hermione and the First Years now climbed through.

The Gryffindor common room looked as welcoming as ever, a cosy circular tower room full of dilapidated squashy armchairs and rickety old tables. A fire was crackling merrily in the grate and a few people were warming their hands before going up to their dormitories; on the other side of the room Fred and George Weasley were pinning something up on the notice board.

As soon as Hermione noticed the items on the board, she gave chase to the twins, her face looking like she was going to skin them alive…as they had broken the "if I see no evil, hear no evil and speak no evil" rule that she had demanded of them in the period of the Summer holidays.

Harry just hoped that she won't have Filch hang them by their toenails. Completing his duties, with Hermione returning after giving the Weasley twins a lecture they had never had before in their life, one that rated worse than a Molly Weasley Howler up close and in person, the couple directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another.

At the top of a spiral staircase, as they were obviously in one of the towers, the new First Years found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed.

Harry and Hermione, on the other hand, sat on the sofa together, Hermione holding her boyfriend close. A new year had started for them…

-Teaching Hermione-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 03 – The First DADA Lessons…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **242 / / /** **Publish Date** **17/02/2017**


	3. Chapter 3

Title **Teaching Hermione / / /** Rating **M**

Warnings **Contains mentions of a past rape, Molly** **, Percy and Ron bashing along with a couple of scenes of a sexual nature**

 _Contains some text from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

-Teaching Hermione-

 _Previously on Loving Hermione…_

 _The Gryffindor common room looked as welcoming as ever, a cosy circular tower room full of dilapidated squashy armchairs and rickety old tables. A fire was crackling merrily in the grate and a few people were warming their hands before going up to their dormitories; on the other side of the room Fred and George Weasley were pinning something up on the notice board._

 _As soon as Hermione noticed the items on the board, she gave chase to the twins, her face looking like she was going to skin them alive…as they had broken the "if I see no evil, hear no evil and speak no evil" rule that she had demanded of them in the period of the Summer holidays._

 _Harry just hoped that she won't have Filch hang them by their toenails. Completing his duties, with Hermione returning after giving the Weasley twins a lecture they had never had before in their life, one that rated worse than a Molly Weasley Howler up close and in person, the couple directed the girls through one door to their dormitory and the boys through another._

 _At the top of a spiral staircase, as they were obviously in one of the towers, the new First Years found their beds at last: five four-posters hung with deep red, velvet curtains. Their trunks had already been brought up. Too tired to talk much, they pulled on their pyjamas and fell into bed._

 _Harry and Hermione, on the other hand, sat on the sofa together, Hermione holding her boyfriend close. A new year had started for them…_

 _ **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **September 1995**_

Harry and Hermione arrived in the Great Hall, their uniforms looking smart, prefect badges honouring the position that they held pressed proudly to their robes, leading the group of Ravenclaw and Gryffindor First Years into the Great Hall, having met the two Ravenclaw Prefects on the way to the Great Hall.

Hermione had suggested to Harry that it would be a perfect opportunity for the two First Year groups to start getting to know each other, to form friendships that they themselves had done, albeit earlier in their Hogwarts career.

She could see the trio of Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick start talking when the enlarged group entered the Great Hall, making out Professor McGonagall saying that she and Harry, along with the two Ravenclaw Prefects, had earnt 5 points per two First Years each, earning Gryffindor and Ravenclaw a combined 300 points.

The only problem she had was that when she had turned to look at the Slytherin table, their First Years had arrived, along with Fifth Year Prefect, Pansy Parkinson, but she had her robes completely undone, her shirt undone that much that she was trying to flash her slightly larger breasts in the direction of Harry, as if the Slytherin girl was trying to drop a hint on who Harry should be with.

Thankfully for Hermione, Harry was more interested in ensuring that the First Years were seated, having decided that the combined group would sit together on the Gryffindor table, much to the delight of the two Heads of Houses.

Taking spaces within the House table, Hermione made sure that Harry was sitting with his back to the Slytherin table, slightly scared that one day Harry would dump her for Pansy Parkinson. It had been worse for her as last night, whilst she was asleep, she had a nightmare, one which increased her worries. She had dreamt that Viktor hadn't raped her, but Ron was still a wanker, and instead she was in her Sixth Year and Soulmates with Neville and her Harry was Soulmates with Pansy Parkinson.

The thing that made the nightmare worse for Hermione was that she was friends with Parkinson, and that she had on one occasion walked in on her giving Harry a blowjob in a room near Gryffindor Tower. She remembered that the sign that the twins has put up in the Common Room.

' _GALLONS OF GALLEONS!_

 _Pocket money failing to keep pace with your outgoings?_

 _Like to earn a little extra gold?_

 _Contact Fred and George Weasley, Gryffindor common room, for simple, part-time, virtually painless jobs._

 _(WE REGRET THAT ALL WORK IS UNDERTAKEN AT APPLICANT'S OWN RISK)'_

When she had gone to wait for the boys, including her boyfriend in that statement, it was a new copy of it there, which Fred and George had pinned up over a poster giving the date of the first Hogsmeade weekend in October.

"We'll have to talk to them Hermione." Harry said. Suddenly he was given a face full of breasts when Pansy Parkinson came up to him and smothered him with them.

"GET YOUR FUCKING TITS OFF MY BOYFRIEND YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Hermione shouted at Pansy. "WHY DON'T YOU GET BACK TO MALFOY."

Pansy looked at her and started crying. "Draco…he…he wrote to my father last night and said that he wanted the betrothal cancelled as…he wants Astoria Greengrass."

Before Hermione could retort to Pansy that she had a lucky escape, a tall black girl with long, braided hair had marched up to Harry.

"Hi, Angelina."

"Hi," she said briskly, "Did you have a good summer?" And without waiting for an answer, "Listen, I've been made Gryffindor Quidditch Captain."

"Nice one," said Harry, grinning at her; he suspected Angelina's pep talks might not be as long-winded as Oliver Wood's had been, which could only be an improvement.

"Yeah, well, we need a new Keeper now Oliver's left. Try-outs are on Friday at five o'clock and I want the whole team there, all right? Then we can see how the new person will fit in."

"Okay," said Harry, and she smiled at him and departed.

"I'd forgotten Wood had left," said Hermione vaguely, sitting down after watching the Slytherin Prefect leave, forced over to her own seat by Harry's fellow teammate and Head Girl, Alicia Spinnet, pulling a plate of toast toward her. "I suppose that will make quite a difference to the team?"

"I suppose," said Harry, taking the bench opposite. "He was a good Keeper…"

With a whoosh and a clatter, hundreds of owls came soaring in through the upper windows. They descended all over the Hall, bringing letters and packages to their owners and showering the breakfasters with droplets of water; it was clearly raining hard outside. Hedwig was one of the owls in attendance, carrying a small package from Sirius. Harry had to laugh at Pigwingdon leaving Ronald covered in his droppings.

"That's a nice owl" Mary said, looking at the older boy in awe over how he had something in the post. "What its name?"

"Her name is Hedwig." Hermione answered as Harry was reading the letter from his godfather and Amelia.

"Can I use her to send a letter home?"

Harry looked at the little first year and smiled, Hedwig standing proud and looking at her as to say. "Of course you can send a letter with me."

"I think Hedwig would be honoured Mary." Harry said, noticing the look on his owl. Professor McGonagall was now moving along the table handing out schedules. Seeing what he had today he banged his head on the desk

"History of Magic, double Potions, Divination, and double Defence Against the Dark Arts…Binns, Snape, Trelawney, and fucking Percy, all of them all in one day! I wish Fred and George would hurry up and get those Skiving Snackboxes sorted."

"Do mine ears deceive me?" said Fred, arriving with George and squeezing onto the bench beside Harry. "Hogwarts prefects surely don't wish to skive off lessons?"

"Look what we've got today," Harry said grumpily, the First Years laughing at his moaning, shoving his schedule under Fred's nose. "That's the worst Thursday I've ever seen."

"Fair point, o fair investor!" said Fred, scanning the column. "You can have a bit of Nosebleed Nougat cheap if you like."

Harry declined the offer, knowing that the twins would try and prank him. By time it had come for Defence Against the Dark Arts, Harry knew that today was going to be a long day!

Eventually it came with a vengeance, with the students finding Percy sat at the teacher's desk, having finished placing names in each position, meaning that Harry was being forced to share a table with Pansy whilst Hermione had to share with Malfoy

Feeling Pansy's hand stoking his leg, reaching up to the top on the odd occasion, Harry was feeling worried about what the female Slytherin prefect was going to do.

"Well, good afternoon!" their new Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor said when finally, the whole class had sat down.

A few people mumbled "Good afternoon," in reply.

"Tut, tut," Percy said. "That won't do, now, will it? I should like you, please, to reply 'Good afternoon, Professor Weasley. One more time, please. Good afternoon, class!"

"Good afternoon, Professor Weasley," they chanted back at him.

"There, now," said Percy in a sarcastic tone of voice. "That wasn't too difficult, was it? Wands away and quills out, please." Many of the class exchanged gloomy looks; the order "wands away" had never yet been followed by a lesson they had found interesting.

Harry shoved his wand back inside his bag and pulled out quill, ink, and parchment. Percy extracted his own wand from his desk and tapped the blackboard sharply with it; words appeared on the board at once.

' _Defence Against the Dark Arts, A Return to Basic Principles._ '

"Well now, your teaching in this subject has been rather disrupted and fragmented, hasn't it?" Percy stated in an officious tone, turning to face the class with his hands clasped neatly in front of him. "The constant changing of teachers, many of whom do not seem to have followed any Ministry-approved curriculum, has unfortunately resulted in your being far below the standard we would expect to see in your O.W.L. year.

"You will be pleased to know, however, that these problems are now to be rectified. We will be following a carefully structured, theory entered, Ministry-approved course of defensive magic this year. Copy down the following, please."

As he rapped the blackboard again with his wand; the first message vanished and was replaced by:

' _Course aims:_

 _1\. Understanding the principles underlying defensive magic._

 _2\. Learning to recognize situations in which defensive magic can legally be used._

 _3\. Placing the use of defensive magic in a context for practical use.'_

For a couple of minutes the room was full of the sound of scratching quills on parchment. When everyone had copied down the three course aims of the Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, he said, "Has everybody got a copy of _Defensive Magical Theory_ by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

There was a dull murmur of assent throughout the class. "I think we'll try that again," Percy said, shocked at how the class had reacted to him. "When I ask you a question, I should like you to reply 'Yes, Professor Weasley,' or 'No, Professor Weasley.' So, has everyone got a copy of Defensive Magical Theory by Wilbert Slinkhard?"

"Yes, Professor Weasley," rang through the room.

"Good," Percy said, observing the class. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."

Percy left the blackboard and settled himself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all, ignoring the Daily Prophet which was on his desk. Harry turned to page five of his copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read.

It was desperately dull, quite as bad as listening to Professor Binns. He felt his concentration sliding away from him; he had soon read the same line half a dozen times without taking in more than the first few words. Several silent minutes passed. Next to him, Pansy was absentmindedly placed her quill between her lips, licking it in a manner that reminded Harry of Hermione when they were in their study periods at Grimmauld Place, the way that she would reward him for studying well, before she would kiss him.

Hermione, on the other hand, had not even opened her copy of the book when suddenly a spell was cast from next to her, Pansy firing it off.

"Detention Miss Granger." Percy said, smiling, not even looking at her. "And detention for you too Mr Potter, for not keeping control of your girlfriend. It is behaviour like that the Ministry would like to stamp out. Next time and it will be me escorting you to your Head of House, with you being expelled."

Harry knew that it was going to be tough with Percy in charge of their education. Looking at his girlfriend, he had an idea that he knew that she would agree with it, the opportunity to teach her the true course of Defence Against the Dark Arts…

-Teaching Hermione-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 04 - Harry starts teaching Hermione_ _..._

 _As an aside, did anyone recognise the_ _link with another story of mine, a story which Harry and Pansy are together? I've already written the finale for this, which should be around Chapter 8 or 9, and put it this way...someone just made Hermione's list!_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **242 / / /** **Publish Date** **18/** **02/2017**


	4. Chapter 4

Title **Teaching Hermione**

Rating **M**

Warnings **Contains mentions of a past rape, Molly** **, Percy and Ron bashing along with a couple of scenes of a sexual nature**

 _Contains some text from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

-Teaching Hermione-

 _Previously on Loving Hermione…_

" _Good," Percy said, observing the class. "I should like you to turn to page five and read chapter one, 'Basics for Beginners.' There will be no need to talk."_

 _Percy left the blackboard and settled himself in the chair behind the teacher's desk, observing them all, ignoring the Daily Prophet which was on his desk. Harry turned to page five of his copy of Defensive Magical Theory and started to read._

 _It was desperately dull, quite as bad as listening to Professor Binns. He felt his concentration sliding away from him; he had soon read the same line half a dozen times without taking in more than the first few words. Several silent minutes passed. Next to him, Pansy was absentmindedly placed her quill between her lips, licking it in a manner that reminded Harry of Hermione when they were in their study periods at Grimmauld Place, the way that she would reward him for studying well, before she would kiss him._

 _Hermione, on the other hand, had not even opened her copy of the book when suddenly a spell was cast from next to her, Pansy firing it off._

" _Detention Miss Granger." Percy said, smiling, not even looking at her. "And detention for you too Mr Potter, for not keeping control of your girlfriend. It is behaviour like that the Ministry would like to stamp out. Next time and it will be me escorting you to your Head of House, with you being expelled."_

 _Harry knew that it was going to be tough with Percy in charge of their education. Looking at his girlfriend, he had an idea that he knew that she would agree with it, the opportunity to teach her the true course of Defence Against the Dark Arts…_

 _ **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **September 1995**_

"There will be no need to talk. There will be no need to think more like. The fucking waste of space putting us in detention. I am going to get the twins to prank him to hell!" Hermione said, getting angrier by the second, Harry trying to calm her down. "He blames me for something that fucking bitch did, and then blames you for not keeping me under control. I am going to write to Sirius to find ways to make that bastard suffer!"

Harry and Hermione eventually managed to get the Gryffindor and Hufflepuff First Years from their Transfiguration lesson, having met up with Susan and Justin, having decided to have their combined group sitting amongst the Hufﬂepuffs in the Great Hall

Dinner in the Great Hall that night was not a pleasant experience for Hermione, the news about her casting a spell at Percy during a class seemed to have travelled exceptionally fast even by Hogwarts standards. She heard whispers all around her as she sat eating with the Hufﬂepuffs, Harry holding his arm round her as he was eating, keeping close to her, at the same time reassuring her that he was not going to leave her willingly.

Eventually they had finished eating and whilst on the way to escort their group of First Years, they watched as the pain pounded on the windowpanes as they strode along the empty corridors back to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry felt as though his first day had lasted a week, but he still had a mountain of homework to do before bed. A dull pounding pain was developing over his right eye. He glanced out of a rain-washed window at the dark grounds as they turned into the Fat Lady's corridor.

"Mimbulus mimbletonia," said Hermione, before the Fat Lady could ask. The portrait swung open to reveal the hole behind and the group of them scrambled through it.

The common room was almost empty; nearly everyone was still down at dinner, the Weasley twins sitting in the one corner talking between themselves. Crookshanks uncoiled himself from an armchair and trotted to meet them, purring loudly, and when Harry and Hermione watched the First Years settle down, encouraging them to get their books out of their bags to start studying, the ginger half Kneezle headed over to the First Years, one of them who had another ginger Kneezle sitting next to them.

Harry gazed into the flames, feeling drained and exhausted when he saw Fred and George approach the innocent looking first years, giving them something to chew on out of a large paper bag that Fred was holding.

"No, I'm sorry, they've gone too far," she said, standing up and looking positively furious. "We gave them a warning and now they have breached it."

"We could have a word with them about their older brother at the same time." Harry said, agreeing with his girlfriend.

Suddenly, one by one, as though hit over the heads with invisible mallets, the First Years were slumping unconscious in their seats; some slid right onto the floor, others merely hung over the arms of their chairs, their tongues lolling out.

Hermione, Harry following her actions, squared her shoulders and marched directly over to where Fred and George now stood with clipboards, closely observing the unconscious students.

"That's enough!" Hermione said forcefully to Fred and George, both of whom looked up in mild surprise. "Yeah, you're right," said George, nodding, "this dosage looks strong enough, doesn't it?"

"I told you this morning, you can't test your rubbish on students!"

"We're paying them!" said Fred indignantly.

"I don't care, it could be dangerous!"

"Rubbish," said Fred.

"Calm down, Hermione, they're fine!" said Lee Jordan, who had come from the Seventh-Year Dorms, reassuringly as he walked from first year to first year, inserting purple sweets into their open mouths.

"Yeah, look, they're coming around now," said George. A few of the first years were indeed stirring. Several looked so shocked to find themselves lying on the floor, or dangling off their chairs, that Harry was sure Fred and George had not warned them what the sweets were going to do.

"Feel all right?" said George kindly to Mary and Mark.

"I…I think so."

"Excellent," said Fred happily, but the next second Hermione had snatched both his clipboard and the paper bag of Fainting Fancies from his hands.

"It is NOT excellent!"

"Of course it is, they're alive, aren't they?" said Fred angrily.

"You can't do this, what if you made one of them really ill?"

"We're not going to make them ill, we've already tested them all on ourselves, this is just to see if everyone reacts the same —"

"If you don't stop doing it, I'm going to —"

"Put us in detention?" said Fred in an I'd-like-to-see-you-try-it voice.

"Make us write lines?" said George, smirking. Onlookers all over the room were laughing. Hermione drew herself up to her full height; her eyes were narrowed and her bushy hair seemed to crackle with electricity.

"No," she said, her voice quivering with anger, "I will, however, get Filch to hang you by your toenails!"

"You wouldn't," said George, horrified, taking a step back from her.

"Oh, yes, I would," said Hermione grimly. "I can't stop you eating the stupid things yourselves, but you're not giving them to first years."

Fred and George looked thunderstruck. It was clear that as far as they were concerned, Hermione's threat was way below the belt. With a last threatening look at them, she thrust Fred's clipboard and the bag of Fancies back into his arms and stalked back to her chair by the fire.

"Listen, boys, don't piss Hermione off, especially as your older brother has already." Harry said quietly, his mind consisting of a 'Keep Hermione calm mode'. "Is there any way you could do me a favour and prank him to hell for us as he has put her in a detention for something Parkinson has done."

The twins nodded and saluted him, making him smile. As he headed back to Hermione, he remembered the idea that he had earlier about tutoring her in the DADA that Kingsley had given her.

"Hermione, you know how much Percy is going to get us killed, with Voldemort in the game," Harry started, knowing how he was worried about his girlfriend, "I can teach you Defence Against the Dark Arts the proper way, the way Kingsley is showing me on a Sunday now."

Hermione looked at her boyfriend and smiled, pushing him back on the sofa and kissing him. Fred and George wolf whistled whilst Dennis Creevey took his camera from his bag and photographed the couple, an idea to sell the photographs to The Quibbler passing through his mind.

Eventually they stopped kissing as suddenly Ron came barging in, shouting at Hermione, calling her a whore. If it had not been for Hermione stroking his thigh, Harry would have killed the redhead.

 _ **Abandoned Classroom opposite the Transfiguration classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **2**_ _ **nd**_ _ **September 1995**_

"WHAT WAS YOU DOING, STROKING POTTERS THIGH AND THEN GETTING WEASLEY TO PUT HIM IN A DETENTION. I HAVE SPENT TOO MUCH TIME ON THIS PLAN TO MAKE YOU PUT HIM OFF!" Draco Malfoy shouted, getting angry with Pansy and her actions in Defence Against the Dark Arts. "It…it's a good job I didn't actually get father to rescind the betrothal agreement in reality."

"I'm sorry Draco…I didn't…I didn't mean to almost ruin the plan." Pansy said, as Draco was pulling his trousers down, his 5-inch erection sticking out, having not bothered wearing underwear all day.

As Pansy got to her knees, knowing that their night on patrol for their Prefects was tonight, trying not to get caught by their fellow patrollers Susan Bones and Justin Finch-Fletchery, she took her betrotheds erection in her mouth, all whilst thinking of Harry Potter and his giant member, having felt the tip of it when she had stroked his leg in Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Eventually Draco had come in her mouth, with her swallowing it even though she never wanted to do so. She watched as Draco staggered backwards in tiredness, wishing that she was in fact with Potter, unlike that Mudblood, Hermione Granger.

As she cleaned herself up, she heard the other two prefects coming around the corner, their part of the patrol finished. Waking Malfoy up, she made him get himself cleaned up and looking something like they had done their patrol.

"Remember the plan." Pansy whispered as Susan walked into the room. She took the opportunity to cement the 'split' between her and Malfoy, kneeing him in the balls.

"And that is for groping me you fucking ferret." She said, as Susan watched her hit him. ' _And let's hope Bones reports to Potter that Draco and I are over. Now to get the Mudblood to leave him.'_

 _ **Abandoned Classroom opposite the Transfiguration classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **5th September 1995**_

The party for the First Years went well, with some of the Slytherin First Years joining in. Hermione had to laugh as the she had watched her boyfriend get embarrassed at the party, all because of the Marsh twins, along with Dennis Creevey, presenting him and Hermione a photograph that Dennis had taken, the one of Hermione kissing the life out of him.

What made it more interesting afterwards was how the First Years had gotten the two Gryffindor Prefects to read them a story from Hermione's book, The Tales of Beedle the Bard, a book with the Pureblood members of the group recognised from their childhoods. They have decided to read them the story of the Three Brothers, and Harry, who was always carrying his invisibility cloak with him, found the story quite interesting to read out.

Waiting for her boyfriend to finished in a meeting, she remembered about her Detention with Percy Weasley, and how he had made her and Harry each copy the text of Educational Decree Number 17 thrice, using four feet of parchment.

Eventually Harry walked into the room, muttering about how Draco Malfoy should be such a shot, or executed in such a grisly fashion, and how he was going to do it when the ferret was least expecting it.

He had been to the Gryffindor Quidditch try-outs the previous day before the party come out with Angelina Johnson as captain for the team, when the Slytherin team played by the new captain Draco Malfoy decided to start heading towards the pitch to disrupt the Gryffindor proceedings. It was only thanks to Fred and George that stopped Harry from beating the life out of Malfoy, just for the way that he had attacked him by using the Cruciatus Curse.

It was during this argument with the Malfoy Heir that he had decided that he would pay the ferret back in kind, but not using an Unforgivable as he did not want a new residence in Azkaban Prison, a place which if there was a way to give a review for it, he knew Sirius would give it no stars as a holiday resort!

Both of them remembered how Susan had told them a couple of days ago, about how she had spotted both Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy, both in the classroom that they were in following their patrol, and that Pansy had said that Malfoy had groped her, and the subsequent kneeing in the balls of the Slytherin Seeker, to which Harry and Hermione both had to laugh at the Malfoy boys discomfort!

What made it worse for Harry was following his session with Kingsley, he had asked the Auror why Malfoy had gotten off. Kingsley had replied with the honest answer that Narcissa Malfoy had allowed money and sexual offerings to change hands.

"Hey gorgeous." Harry said, kissing his girlfriend, smiling as soon as he had seen her. "Are you ready for our lesson?"

Nodding in the affirmative, Harry started on by mentioning how she needed to picture what she wanted to do, starting off with a random spell from first year, and instead of saying the incantation, letting her magic power itself to the wand. After a few tries, Hermione did it, casting her first non-verbal spell.

"Normally that's on the curriculum for next year, but Kingsley wanted me to learn it as it would be classed as an instant Outstanding in the OWL Exams." Harry explained, noticing Hermione's face light up.

He knew that teaching Hermione would be the best thing ever, but he wouldn't expect the request that was made a few weeks later...

-Teaching Hermione-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 05 –_ _Harry_ _teaches Hermione the Patronus Charm, and gets propositioned by the Weasley twins and a pair of Huf_ _ﬂ_ _epuffs…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter

 **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **242 / / /** **Publish Date** **19/02/2017**


	5. Chapter 5

Title **Teaching Hermione / / /** Rating **M**

Warnings **Contains mentions of a past rape, Molly** **, Percy and Ron bashing along with a couple of scenes of a sexual nature**

 _Contains some text from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

-Teaching Hermione-

 _Previously on Loving Hermione…_

 _Both of them remembered how Susan had told them a couple of days ago, about how she had spotted both Pansy Parkinson and Malfoy, both in the classroom that they were in following their patrol, and that Pansy had said that Malfoy had groped her, and the subsequent kneeing in the balls of the Slytherin Seeker, to which Harry and Hermione both had to laugh at the Malfoy boys discomfort!_

 _What made it worse for Harry was following his session with Kingsley, he had asked the Auror why Malfoy had gotten off. Kingsley had replied with the honest answer that Narcissa Malfoy had allowed money and sexual offerings to change hands._

" _Hey gorgeous." Harry said, kissing his girlfriend, smiling as soon as he had seen her. "Are you ready for our lesson?"_

 _Nodding in the affirmative, Harry started on by mentioning how she needed to picture what she wanted to do, starting off with a random spell from first year, and instead of saying the incantation, letting her magic power itself to the wand. After a few tries, Hermione did it, casting her first non-verbal spell._

" _Normally that's on the curriculum for next year, but Kingsley wanted me to learn it as it would be classed as an instant Outstanding in the OWL Exams." Harry explained, noticing Hermione's face light up._

 _He knew that teaching Hermione would be the best thing ever, but he wouldn't expect the request that was made a few weeks later..._

 _ **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **29**_ _ **th**_ _ **September 1995**_

It had been a busy few weeks since the first lesson that Harry had given Hermione, having scheduled it so they were doing it once a week when they were doing their patrols, working with Seventh Year Prefects Alicia Spinner and Lee Jordan.

The two older prefects knew that the couple were training as they knew Voldemort was back, Alicia's uncle being a Death Eater, and adopted a plan of 'see no evil', especially as the two did their prefect duties at the same time. Alicia was shocked when Harry showed them how they still managed to get a high conviction rate amongst the prefects, with Lee subsequently ending up in hysterics, saying how he had wished the twins had told him about the map, and that a former Hogwarts prefect and a Head Boy were two pf the maps creators (Harry didn't tell them the true identities of the two people in question though.)

Lessons in the actual class of Defence Against the Dark Arts worsened, Percy showing them virtually nothing practical wise during the lessons. The Weasley twins did manage to prank him several times, including placing a toad in his desk draw, multiplying every time it encountered parchment. Fred had described the toad as looking like much like Percy's predecessor in the Ministry, before her accident. Another prank they pulled was placing a Niffler, which was obsessed with precious metals, in the former Head Boy's office, which completely ruined the office!

Their pranks, however, had lost them 50 points each and a week's worth of detentions with Professor McGonagall, who was trying to hide a smile whilst sentencing the twins, her actual mood being approval of someone pranking "that uptight, redheaded jackass".

It wasn't all plane sailing for the wizarding world as several disappearances had occurred, one of which was the disappearance of Charlus and Dorea Potter. It had been a shock for Harry as, despite them not being there for him, he had still some sympathy for them as they were his only living family on his father's side.

As soon as he was reading the newspaper article, he had been dragged off by a pair of Aurors, Gawain Robards and John Dawlish, two of the Aurors who were on the private payroll of Cornelius Fudge, straight to the holding cells of the Ministry of Magic, as they had made him as Prime Suspect for the two elder Potters disappearing, claiming that he wanted them dead as he was the next in line to become Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter when he turned of age, at 17.

It had only been thanks to the interference of Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the latter who had given him an alibi for the time of the disappearance, that he had managed to be released from the Holding Cells, with Madam Bones tearing a strip off Fudge and the two Aurors for even suspecting him.

Upon his return to Hogwarts, he was instantly surrounded by a gaggle of First Years, who wanted to hug him, having been worried about the person they had come to see as a friendly older brother. The Marsh twins had been especially worried, having been sitting next to him at the breakfast table when he had been arrested.

On the lighter side of things for Harry, he remembered how he had taught Hermione the Patronus Charm a few days later, and after nearly half a dozen attempts, she had managed to cast it, producing a doe.

When Harry asked her what she was thinking about, she just smiled as she was remembering the kisses that he had given her, the comfort that he had shared. As he had kissed her again, she said that he had given her the greatest gift she could ever have, her love.

"I love you too Hermione." Harry replied, kissing her for a second time. "To be honest, I had this weird dream that I was teaching you a Patronus, but instead of it being a doe, it was an otter, and you...you were with Ron, and you had been since the Yule Ball. What made it worse was that Mrs Weasley had made him put a love potion in all of our meals, meaning I was with Ginny, and I had three kids at one stage, with one of them named Albus Severus!"

Hermione comforted him, promising that she would never leave him for Ron, and that if he ever named his son after the greasy it, he would find himself having a one-way ticket to the Janus Thickey Ward for permanent spell damage, a wizard who faked his own death using a Lethifold as the culprit, with the Healers there trying to find out what in the world was wrong with him.

A few days after this, Harry once again found himself in the Holding Cells of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, his great-uncle and -aunt being found dead, their bodies in the middle of Diagon Alley.

Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt had helped him again, their reasoning to the two Aurors and Fudge being that he was in a Defence Against the Dark Arts class with Percy Weasley, the arselicker of Cornelius Fudge being the Professor, at the time of the bodies being found.

As he ate his breakfast, he saw three people approach him, one of which he was surprised at, knowing that Daphne Greengrass, the Ice Princess of Slytherin, had only talked to him once, and that was to thank him for stopping a group of older Gryffindor cursing her sister, back in his third year.

"Potter, we need to talk." Daphne said, her blue eyes chilling him with just one look. "I know that you are teaching Granger Defence Against the Dark Arts, and I need…" she turned as reminded herself that Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones were with her as well "…we need you to teach us. I know He-Who-Must Not-Be-Named is back, and that he is going to kill us if we are not trained."

The Weasley twins came up to him, with Neville and Ginny, who were holding hands, following them, joining in the asking for DADA Lessons, not just for the benefit of their exams, but the survival of their life.

Harry agreed to their request and promised he would get back to them soon with a meeting location, hoping that he could hide what they had planned from Percy. Little did he know that he would have a different problem, one all thanks to a certain Slytherin…

 _ **Abandoned Classroom opposite the Transfiguration classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 _ **7**_ _ **th**_ _ **October 1995**_

It was the day before the Hogsmeade visit and Harry and Hermione had volunteered to take the evening patrol, knowing that they would be paired with Pansy Parkinson and Draco Malfoy, a pairing of prefects who were no longer talking to each other, causing problems within Slytherin.

As the two Gryffindor prefects were patrolling, there was a sound of spell fire coming from around the corner, in the abandoned classroom where the prefects met and Harry was training Hermione.

Harry had yet to find a place where he could train Daphne, Susan, Hannah, Neville, Ginny and the twins, but he knew that he had to start soon, otherwise they would potentially end up failing their OWLs.

Harry entered first and, upon seeing Draco Malfoy casting a spell at Pansy, cast a non-verbal disarming charm, followed by a Stunner and then a binding charm, meaning that he could not get out of the way.

"Hermione. You get a Professor whilst I look after the ferret." Harry said, knowing that he needed to stop the blonde-haired teen from escaping justice this time. Hermione left following his orders, straight to the office of Professor McGonagall.

Pansy watched as Hermione left, headed to the office of the nearest Professor, who she knew to be Professor McGonagall, and knew she had very little time, the seduction and ultimate destruction of Harry Potter, for the way her father had to now go back to serving the Dark Lord. Moving closer to him, she went in for the kill, her lips connecting with his, the taste of his lips intoxicating her.

Grabbing Harry's hand, at the same time pushing him towards the wall, she pulled it to her rear, allowing him to touch her, deepening the kiss despite the refusal of the Boy-Who-Lived to cheat on his girlfriend. She knew that he was in love with Hermione Granger, but her Pureblood upbringing demanded that an heir to such a family as the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter deserved a Pureblood such as her.

Suddenly the door slammed open, Hermione walking through it along with Professor McGonagall, scandalised at what she had seen, Harry and Pansy Parkinson locking lips with each other, Harry's hand on Pansy's arse as her hand was on top of it, keeping it from moving away.

"YOU BASTARD!" Hermione shouted, shocked at seeing her boyfriend kissing another woman. "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH HER. WE'RE FINISHED!"

Nobody saw the smile on Pansy's face, her success of splitting Harry Potter up from his Mudblood girlfriend, and the start of her revenge. Watching as McGonagall ripped the prefects badge from Harry's robe, she tried to suppress a laugh.

Harry knew he would have to try and talk Hermione round, and explain what had happened, how he had not wanted Pansy to touch him. He just hoped Sirius could help him…

-Teaching Hermione-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 06 - Doctor Padfoot Helps..._

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **242 / / /** **Publish Date** **20/02/2017**


	6. Chapter 6

Title **Teaching Hermione / / /** Rating **M**

Warnings **Contains mentions of a past rape, Molly** **, Percy and Ron bashing along with a couple of scenes of a sexual nature**

 _Contains some text from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

-Teaching Hermione-

 _Previously on Loving Hermione…_

 _Pansy watched as Hermione left, headed to the office of the nearest Professor, who she knew to be Professor McGonagall, and knew she had very little time, the seduction and ultimate destruction of Harry Potter, for the way her father had to now go back to serving the Dark Lord. Moving closer to him, she went in for the kill, her lips connecting with his, the taste of his lips intoxicating her._

 _Grabbing Harry's hand, at the same time pushing him towards the wall, she pulled it to her rear, allowing him to touch her, deepening the kiss despite the refusal of the Boy-Who-Lived to cheat on his girlfriend. She knew that he was in love with Hermione Granger, but her Pureblood upbringing demanded that an heir to such a family as the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter deserved a Pureblood such as her._

 _Suddenly the door slammed open, Hermione walking through it along with Professor McGonagall, scandalised at what she had seen, Harry and Pansy Parkinson locking lips with each other, Harry's hand on Pansy's arse as her hand was on top of it, keeping it from moving away._

" _YOU BASTARD!" Hermione shouted, shocked at seeing her boyfriend kissing another woman. "I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY WITH HER. WE'RE FINISHED!"_

 _Nobody saw the smile on Pansy's face, her success of splitting Harry Potter up from his Mudblood girlfriend, and the start of her revenge. Watching as McGonagall ripped the prefects badge from Harry's robe, she tried to suppress a laugh._

 _Harry knew he would have to try and talk Hermione round, and explain what had happened, how he had not wanted Pansy to touch him. He just hoped Sirius could help him…_

 _ **The Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade, Ross and Cromarty, Scotland**_

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **October 1995**_

Harry Potter was in tears. His girlfriend of nearly a year had split up with him, accusing him of cheating on her with Pansy Parkinson. Despite his protests, she did not believe him, saying that she had seen his hand on the Slytherin girls arse and his lips attached to hers.

What had made it worse is that Professor McGonagall, a woman who he had respected, especially as she had helped Hermione following the brutal attack by Viktor Krum, had striped him of his Prefect position, but had not done anything to Pansy, who she said was the responsibility of Professor Snape to decide her fate.

He had tried to tell her that Pansy had instigated the kiss and he was fighting her off, but neither Hermione of McGonagall would listen to her, saying that he had disgraced Gryffindor House by his behaviour.

He knew he needed to talk to Sirius and had already agreed to meet him with Hermione during their Hogsmeade visit, but he was scared. ' _What if he agrees with Hermione that it is my fault, that I don't deserve someone like her, that I am a freak, just like the Dursley's think I am.'_

As he had headed down to breakfast, he saw the sight of Pansy Parkinson coming up to him and kissing him. Pushing her away, she landed on the floor, Harry growling with anger, wishing that he had never seen the sight of her.

"You fucking homewrecker." He had growled at her. "You don't realise it, but thanks to you, I am now the laughing stock that the _Daily Prophet_ wanted, just because you cannot stand the sight of me and Hermione together, you have to go and break us up."

As he had walked off, the First Year Gryffindors being led into the Great Hall by Hermione and Ron, who McGonagall had instantly replaced him with, his heart sank, especially as he had dreaded that, that Hermione would run to Ron for comfort.

Hermione looked at Harry with a look of loathing, her eyes in a mode that had she looked at him any harder, he would have been dead, the anger and hatred in her eyes professing so.

As Harry was pulled out of his thoughts, he was sat in the Three Broomsticks, waiting for Sirius to arrive, he watched as Fred and George were trying to chat up the barmaid, Madam Rosmerta, their efforts failing as usual. Nursing his second butterbeer of the morning, he wished he was a House Elf like Winky, who would end up getting drunk on it, the need to lose the memories of it being of the most importance.

Eventually his godfather and Amelia turned up into the Three Broomsticks, the couple holding hands. Seeing them like that, Harry started sobbing even more, missing Hermione.

Sirius saw his godson in tears and headed up to him, frowning as to why Harry was on his own and not with Hermione. "What's up kiddo?"

"Its…its Hermione. She…she finished with me last night." Harry said, explaining the situation to the Marauder about how Pansy had grabbed him and started kissing him, him having sent Hermione to fetch a Professor because he had incarcerated Draco Malfoy, having been casting spells in an abandoned classroom, and that when Professor McGonagall came into the classroom, she had ripped his Prefect badge off his robe, and now Hermione was a Prefect with Ron Weasley, the boy who had been belittling her ever since Krum had raped her.

He didn't, however, see Hermione come into the pub, carrying a few bags from Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, a shop that was dedicated to selling writing supplies and Tomes and Scrolls, a specialist bookshop, and he did not realise she could hear him talk about how much he loved her, and that one day he wanted to marry her, but now could not as she had dumped him, all because Pansy Parkinson had forced herself on him, the raw emotion on his face when she had heard that he was totally committed to her.

"You…you really mean it." Hermione said, looking at Harry with her eyes in tears, "You…that…that bitch. I'm going to kill her for taking my man away from me and then making me…grr…I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating on me Harry. I will tell you one thing, if McGonagall thinks I am going to do a Prefect patrol with Weasley, when I could be spending a bit of extra time with you, then she is mistaken."

Harry was glad that Hermione was back to normal, forgiving him for what Parkinson had done to the pair of them, that he had not expected it when she had tried to suck his face off, grabbing his rear.

"We'll…erm…just leave you two to shag." Sirius said sarcastically, the two teens embarrassing him. "Remember that you are coming to mine for the winter holidays as you wanted to do that ritual."

Sticking two fingers up at the Marauder, Harry and Hermione left the Three Broomsticks for Hogwarts, with Hermione plotting her revenge on Pansy Parkinson…

 _ **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **8**_ _ **th**_ _ **October 1995**_

Hermione strode into the Great Hall, Harry holding her hand, knowing that she was about to make a hard choice, but it would be the right choice for her, giving up her position as the female Gryffindor Prefect.

Taking her badge of her robes, Hermione knew that she was giving up her dream of being Head Girl, the dream of a successful career outside of Hogwarts, the dream of a life not have to depend on Harry for a career, but she knew that she could not stand the injustice that McGonagall had done the previous night, by removing her boyfriend's position as prefect, all because of Pansy Parkinson.

Handing the badge to the Professor, Hermione knew that she had to do it, even thought it would mean that her training with him would be more difficult to do.

"Professor, I resign as Prefect of Gryffindor House. Like you, I jumped to conclusions about what had happened when Harry was in that classroom with Parkinson, but I just cannot stand the injustice of being a prefect now I know the truth, the truth that my boyfriend was pounced upon whilst he was trying to execute his duties as per the Prefect Handbook."

McGonagall looked at the bushy haired girl, seeing the sadness in Hermione's eyes, but she knew that despite any attempts that she would make to stop the girl from resigning her position, the schools magic automatically went to the next person for McGonagall to choose.

The Deputy Headmistress was aware of the curses that surrounded the Head Student position, the curse being on a student, should they not be a prefect at the end of their Sixth Year, and they become a Head Student, they and any partner they had would not live past the age of 25.

It was this case that made her feel sad that, despite the last person it had claimed for the position being Regulus Black, she had lost James and Lily Potter, who had become subject to the curse.

This meant that she could not offer the two students in front of her the position, as she didn't want them to die.

She knew that her predecessor as Head of Gryffindor, her late brother Robert, who was the Ancient Runes Professor before his death back in 1979 of Dragon Pox, was the one who appointed James Potter, against her advice as she had remembered the rumours that he had discounted, not believing in 'silly rumours that the Founders must have made'.

Taking the badge off Hermione, she knew that she had let Harry down again, just like she had when she allowed Albus Dumbledore to leave him with the Dursley's and again by ignoring his concerns over the Philosopher's Stone, and finally his entry in the TriWizard Tournament by the Durmstrang Champion and the former Headmaster of that school.

It was then that Minerva McGonagall vowed that she would be there for the Potter Heir next time, and that she would not jump to conclusions like she had the previous night.

 _ **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **30**_ _ **th**_ _ **October 1995**_

Eating their breakfast on the day before Halloween, Harry and Hermione were kissing each other when a departing delivery owl had barely cleared the top of the milk jug, dropping off a copy of the _Daily Prophet,_ causingHermione let out a huge gasp when she saw large photograph of Percy Weasley smiling widely and blinking slowly at them from beneath the headline:

" **MINISTRY SEEKS EDUCATIONAL REFORM! PERCYY WEASLEY APPOINTED FIRST-EVER "HIGH INQUISITOR** "

"'High Inquisitor'?" said Harry darkly, his half-eaten bit of toast slipping from his fingers. "What does that mean?"

Hermione read aloud:

" _In a surprise move last night the Ministry of Magic passed new legislation giving itself an unprecedented level of control at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

" _The Minister has been growing uneasy about goings-on at Hogwarts for some time,' said Senior Assistant to the Minister, Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor and now High Inquisitor, Percy Weasley. 'He is now responding to concerns voiced by anxious parents, who feel the 6school may be moving in a direction they do not approve.'_

" _This is not the first time in recent weeks Fudge has used new laws to effect improvements at the Wizarding school. As recently as June 30_ _th_ _1995, Educational Decree Twenty-two was passed, to ensure that, in the event of the current headmaster being unable to provide a candidate for a teaching post, the Ministry should select an appropriate person._

" _That's how the Minister came to appoint me to the teaching staff at Hogwarts,' said Weasley last night. "Dumbledore couldn't find anyone, so the Minister put me in place, and of course, the statistics prove I have been an immediate success-"_

"He's been a WHAT?" said Harry loudly.

"Wait, there's more," said Hermione grimly.

" _-an immediate success, totally revolutionizing the teaching of Defence Against the Dark Arts and providing the Minister with on-the-ground feedback about what's really happening at Hogwarts._

 _It is this last function that the Ministry has now formalized with the passing of Educational Decree Twenty-three, which creates the new position of 'Hogwarts High Inquisitor.'_

" _This is an exciting new phase in the Minister's plan to get to grips with what some are calling the 'falling standards' at Hogwarts," said Weasley. "As High Inquisitor, I will have powers to inspect my fellow educators and make sure that they are coming up to scratch. I have been offered this position in addition to my own teaching post, to which I have accepted."_

 _The Ministry's new moves have received enthusiastic support from parents of students at Hogwarts._

" _I feel much easier in my mind now that I know that Dumbledore is being subjected to fair and objective evaluation," said Lady Narcissa Malfoy, 43, speaking from her husbands Wiltshire mansion last night. "Many of us with our children's best interests at heart have been concerned about some of Dumbledore's eccentric decisions in the last few years and will be glad to know that the Ministry is keeping an eye on the situation."_

 _Among those 'eccentric decisions' are undoubtedly the controversial staff appointments previously described in this newspaper, which have included the hiring of werewolf Remus Lupin, half giant Rubeus Hagrid, and delusional ex-Auror 'Mad-Eye' Moody._

 _Rumours abound, of course, that Albus Dumbledore, the now fired Supreme Mugwamp of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, is no longer up to the task of managing the prestigious school of Hogwarts._

" _I think the appointment of the Inquisitor is a first step toward ensuring that Hogwarts has a Headmaster in whom we can all repose confidence," said a Ministry insider last night._

 _Wizengamot Members Griselda Marchbanks and Tiberius Ogden have resigned in protest at the introduction of the post of Inquisitor to Hogwarts._

" _Hogwarts is a school, not an outpost of Cornelius Fudge's office," said Madam Marchbanks. "This is a further disgusting attempt to discredit Albus Dumbledore."_

 _For a full account of Madam Marchbanks' alleged links to subversive goblin groups, turn to page 17."_

Hermione finished reading and looked across the table at her boyfriend.

"So now we know how we ended up with Percy! Fudge passed this 'Educational Decree' and forced him on us! And now he's given her the power to inspect other teachers!" Hermione was breathing fast and her eyes were very bright. "I can't believe this. It's outrageous!"

"I know it is," said Harry. He knew one thing…Percy needed to go…sharpish! Little did he expect that a certain person named Neville Longbottom was writing a letter to his Great Uncle Algie…planning for an 'accident' to happen to the redhead…

-Teaching Hermione-

 _Coming Up in Chapter 07 – The run up to Christmas…and a Ritual is undertaken_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** WIP

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **242 / / /** **Publish Date** **21/02/2017**


	7. Chapter 7

Title **Teaching Hermione / / /** Rating **M**

Warnings **Contains mentions of a past rape, Molly** **, Percy and Ron bashing along with a couple of scenes of a sexual nature**

 _Contains some text from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_

-Teaching Hermione-

 _Previously on Loving Hermione…_

 _Hermione finished reading and looked across the table at her boyfriend._

" _So now we know how we ended up with Percy! Fudge passed this 'Educational Decree' and forced him on us! And now he's given her the power to inspect other teachers!" Hermione was breathing fast and her eyes were very bright. "I can't believe this. It's outrageous!"_

" _I know it is," said Harry. He knew one thing…Percy needed to go…sharpish! Little did he expect that a certain person named Neville Longbottom was writing a letter to his Great Uncle Algie…planning for an 'accident' to happen to the redhead…_

 ** _Defence Against the Dark Arts Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_**

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _December 1995_**

Percy Weasley was happy. He had managed to stamp out most of the rebellion with Hogwarts, the situation being helped with his brother Ron being assigned as Gryffindor Prefect, with his parents and Ronald accepting a betrothal with the Ancient and Noble House of Brown, their daughter Lavender becoming the Fifth Year Prefect as a replacement for Hermione Granger, who had resign.

He still had problems with his sister, who was still insisting on dating Neville Longbottom, contrary to what his brother had ordered. She had received an Howler a few days ago from the Weasley Matriarch, announcing that she was going to pursue a charge in the Wizengamot against Longbottom and his grandmother for Line Theft, especially as she had forced through a betrothal between her and Stephen Runcorn, the son of the Head of the Wizengamot Administration Services, Albert Runcorn, and older sister of Augusta Runcorn, a Fifth Year Slytherin.

Unbeknown to Molly Weasley and her meddling at the time of the Howler, Neville had a counter for the claims to the charges of Line Theft, the Ancient and Most Noble House of Longbottom still having an outstanding betrothal contract with the Ancient House of Weasley which had been made seven generations, but had been reneged upon in favour of a union between them and the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy.

The Malfoy's had the last laugh in that deal, however, as they had screwed the Weasley family in a land deal, with the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter being the one to benefit, as they had increased their land holdings and gained an additional Wizengamot seat in the process.

As Percy put al of his parchementwork in a briefcase that his office of Senior Undersecretary to the Minister of Magic gave him, he was unaware that the door opened, a pair of cloaked figures sneaking in, simultaneous heart stopping curses, which acted like but was not Killing Curses, hitting the redhead.

Portkeying the body to the top of the Astronomy Tower, the Unspeakable known as Saul Croaker smiled, his assisting his brother's great-nephew allowing him to rid himself of another problem within the Ministry, allowing the shunting of Amos Diggory to the position of Minister of Magic, a person who Saul knew would support the increase of work in the Department of Mysteries.

Heading to the Astronomy Tower, the two Croaker brothers knew that they had assassinated their second person to hold the position of Senior Undersecretary.

' _Maybe I could get Amelia to send that pink haired Auror to be the next DADA Professor. My great-nephew liked her when he was doing that Summer training.'_ Algie Croaker thought, as he and his brother rolled the dead body of Percy Weasley off the Astronomy Tower.

Nobody would find the body until the morning, but as for the students, the reign of terror of the Hogwarts High Inquisitor had ended.

 ** _Onboard the Hogwarts Express, somewhere near Broughty Ferry_**

 ** _18_** ** _th_** ** _December 1995_**

Harry Potter was glad that the term at Hogwarts had finished and was now over, the problems that he had endured with Pansy Parkinson, who had admitted after an extremely public confrontation that she had been scheming with Malfoy to split Harry and Hermione up, and that despite saying that she had split up with him, she was still with Draco Malfoy.

Malfoy, on the other hand, found himself one night in the Forbidden Forest in the middle of the night, but had not survived his encounter with a Thestral, which had 'accidentally' mistaken him for a piece of raw meat. It didn't help that he had been stripped of all his clothes and sprayed with a lure that the Thestrals liked. Harry was certainly glad he had listened to his Care of Magical Creatures Professor.

It had been a long few hours for the group of Harry, Hermione, the Weasley twins (Fred comforting Alicia who had found out the previous night that her boyfriend, Roger Davies, had been sleeping with a fellow Ravenclaw, and that he had been seeing her since Halloween and George having his girlfriend, Angelina Johnson, on his lap, a blanket covering their bodies as George was discreetly fingering her, judging by the way she was biting her lips), the Marsh twins, who Harry knew was be trouble to the two Gryffindor Prefects, Ron and Lavender, and Ginny and Neville, who had written Molly a Howler after she had sent him one, informing her that he was calling in the betrothal agreement his family had made all those years ago and the Weasleys had broken.

It had taken an in person visit to Hogwarts by Arthur Weasley to arrange for peace to be made, the call for family honour being high on his priorities, knowing that he could not afford a charge of Line Theft returned on his family.

Eventually the Hogwarts Express would arrive at London Kings Cross, where they saw Cedric Diggory tackled by an over excited Cho Chang, with Harry and Hermione being escorted by Sirius to Potter Manor to undertake the ritual that Harry had found in the Potter Family Grimoire to restore Hermione to the situation she was prior to Viktor Krum raping her.

Harry would come to realise a few years later, as he held his son named James Sirius Potter who was now the next generation of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter, the ritual having been a success, that had it not been for Krum, he would never had gotten the courage to even be able to date Hermione, and that he would have probably ended up working as an Auror, or worse, dead.

Having ended the threat to his life from Voldemort in the summer after his Sixth Year, all thanks to the help of Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix, Harry knew as he sat there, watching his wife sleep, having just given birth, all would be well.

-Teaching Hermione-

 _And that's the end of Teaching Hermione... For all of those who have read the story, I thank you very much. For those who have reviewed and given their opinions, I have appreciated them very much!_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status Complete**

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **242 / / /** **Publish Date** **22** **/02/2017**


End file.
